freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Huang
Edwyn Charles "Eddie" Huang (played by Hudson Yang) is the main protagonist of ''Fresh off the Boat''. An 11-year-old hip-hop living Chinese immigrant from D.C.'s Chinatown who has moved to South Florida, only to face a big culture shock for him, and his entire family. He is based off of the writer of the same name who wrote the memoir that inspired the television series. Biography Eddie Huang was born on March 1st, 1982. He is a die-hard hip-hop and rap fan pre-teen Chinese immigrant who came from Washington, D.C., to South Florida and is so obsessed with the African American culture, that he'll often deny his own. He is to represent the writer of the show when he was an 11-year-old. Like the real life Eddie Huang, when he was a kid, Eddie struggles to fit in with the majorities and is even a victim of racism. Most of it is racism that comes out of mere stupidity, such as Deidre, but sometimes, it will be straight out ethnic slurs from people such as Walter. Just like the rest of his family, moving to Orlando has had some kind of impact on him. In his case, it has just been a pain in the ass since day one. He hates the stupidity of the other people there and he couldn't care less about all of the things that he has to do with his family. Since his first day of school, Eddie has managed to make a small group of friends, but they mainly serve as "frenemies" sort of speak, to him, which means, Eddie has to try extra hard to maintain his reputation with them. Eddie Huang was born in Washington D.C. in presumably 1984. He was raised in D.C.'s Chinatown with his little brothers. During his time in D.C., Eddie's cousin Justin introduced him to rap music which he immediately became a die hard fan of. This also made him become a fan of the African American culture in general and it has been his obsession ever since. When he was 11 years old, the Huang family moved to Orlando, Florida so that his father could start a business. Eddie, above everyone in his family, suffered from these changes the most and has been doing the most work adapting to his new lifestyle. Currently attending 8th grade, Eddie is proven to be an excellent student in school and he earns all A's at the end of every semester, mostly due to Jessica's strict parenting. Appearance Eddie is a short 11-year-old Taiwanese male child. Eddie has black hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is usually worn up in a spiky hairstyle that goes up and out, but in a light and non-exaggerated way. His wardrobe consists mainly of t-shirts with pictures of African American rappers and basketball players, such as Shaquille O'Neil and The Notorious B.I.G. He also sometimes wears basketball uniforms even when he's not playing basketball. Personality Eddie is a fan of rap music and all things related to African American people and he seems to like that culture better than the American culture that his parents are trying to help the family adjust to. He doesn't always seem to be happy with these things and struggles to put up with it. He is ambitious and he is not afraid to do the things he dreams of doing, even if those dreams are seen implausible, such as in the "Pilot" episode when Eddie wanted to become the most popular kid in school, with the help of Shaquille O'Neal. Starting from the episode "The Shunning", Eddie also had dreams of becoming Nichole's boyfriend, which he did not give up on, constantly stalking her and trying to win her heart. Eddie is extremely irresponsible, such as spilling soda on the couch. He often caves into peer pressure, such as drinking beer his friends offered. With Eddie being the more rebellious and free spirit of the brothers, Jessica constantly fears for his future. Eddie is also really romantic. As mentioned before, he fell in love with Nichole and stopped at nothing to go out with her. He came really close to doing this, until the episode "Boy II Man", when she fell in love with Chris. Eddie was shown to be extremely heartbroken and devastated by this. However, in the same episode he then moved on to Alison and started over again with her. Being a nicer girl, Alison quickly became his official girlfriend and he had a happy relationship with her. In season 2, as he got older and went through puberty, Eddie's personality became more perverted and girl-hungry. In the episode We Done Son, he was shown to be excitably interested in getting a job rubbing lotion on women. In the episode Keep 'Em Separated, Eddie talked to his friends about pleasuring himself to a Whitney Huston magazine. He even said this in front of his girlfriend. Relationships Family *'Louis Huang': Louis is Eddie's father. Louis tries his best to make Eddie feel happy with the changes of moving to Orlando and tries to introduce everything to him with a positive and upbeat tone. He understands the trouble and angst he's going through and will do his best to make him feel better. In the episode "Fajita Man", Eddie asked his dad if he could float him some cash, but he obligated, telling him that Eddie is taking a bad impact from the American culture and that he's started learning about mooching off of his parents for money without earning it. So Louis gave him a job at the restaurant as a waiter as a way for him to really earn the money he deserves. Eddie struggled with this the whole time and he always suffered problem after problem with this. Eventually, Louis came to the solution that maybe forcing his kids to work for everything isn't the best idea, and every now and then, giving them something they want just because they ask for it is a healthy way to keep them happy enough to continue through life and even do better at the work they need to do. *'Jessica Huang': Jessica doesn't always approve of Eddie's obsession with the African American culture. She wants her family to know that the Asian culture is the best. *'Evan Huang': Eddie and Evan sort of have a sibling rivalry with each other. Evan will rat out Eddie every time he does something to break the rules which really gets on his nerves. Sometimes, Evan just seems to be intentionally pestering Eddie just to annoy him. Eddie is not afraid to retaliate and be as rude as he wants in return, ignoring how he'll get himself in more trouble. *'Emery Huang': Eddie's relationship with Emery is noticeably better than it is with Evan. Mostly because Emery doesn't antagonize and snitch on him the way Evan does. Sometimes, Eddie even looks to Emery for help when it comes to dating because Emery knows everything about it. Friends *'Brock': Brock is a bit more of Eddie's frenemy than he is a friend. Brock is one of the popular kids at the school and he always spends time with all of the other popular kids. This includes Eddie. Although he is one of the people in their circle of friends, Eddie struggles to fit in with the rest of them the most. On a few rare instances, he will be left out and treated like the outcast. For instance: In the "Pilot" episode, Brock invited Eddie to come to sit at their table and they talked for a short amount of time, until Eddie opened up his container of noodles, which disgusted everyone at the table. Brock made fun of him, saying "Hey, check it out everyone. Chao Ming is eating worms!" and then shunned him away from the table. In the episode "Persistent Romeo", Eddie and Brock actually got into a rivalry because Brock was mocking Eddie with how awesome his sleepover was going to be because he had a dirty magazine, which was actually Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition. Eddie got jealous and made everyone come to his sleepover, telling them that he has a dirty movie, even though he didn't. This caused a spark of hatred between the two of them and a rivalry that Eddie won and it was never resolved at the end of the episode. As always, of course, they were seen as normal friends again in subsequent episodes. *'Dave': Dave is Eddie's best friend. He is sort of like Eddie's American counterpart. He really knows how to live the American life and he is good at helping Eddie understand it and like it too. They both first met in "Home Sweet Home-School". Dave is arguably the only friend of Eddie's who is actually nice to him and doesn't even serve as a "frenemy" to him, which is why he liked him the most. *'Walter': Eddie and Walter first met in the pilot episode, where they almost immediately became huge enemies. At first, Eddie just wanted to sit with him and Walter said it would be fine, so long as he didn't talk to him. Eddie very quickly left the table to sit with other people, making Walter feel abandoned. When he came back, Walter was angry at him and told him to sit somewhere else. The next day, Walter went out of his way to shove Eddie away from the microwave while he was using it and told him that he was the "minority" now and that he had just replaced him and also called him a "chink", which made Eddie furious at him. In return, he physically assaulted and unleashed a stream of profanities and ethnic slurs back at Walter which got him in trouble with the principal, but not with his parents, who refused to punish him because of the fact that Walter wasn't getting punished either. Since then, they have been worst enemies and have always hated each other. In the episode "Phillip Goldstein", Eddie and Walter realized that they shared the same interests and they soon became friends once again. Only this time, they were much better friends and Walter treated Eddie like a normal friend. Since then, Walter has been seen in Eddie's group of friends and they haven't offended each other since. Love Interests *'Nichole': In the episode "The Shunning", Eddie first saw Nichole and developed a crush on her. However, Nichole does not love him back because she thinks that she's too good for him. Her only interaction with him in the episode was her flicking him off through the window simply because she saw him looking at her. She also gave him attention when he was stabbed in the back by a lawn dart but she didn't seem to care. Eddie seems to be pretty open about his love for her and instead of secretly trying to get her attention, he directly goes up to her and tries to swoon her over. This annoys her and she makes it perfectly obvious that she does not like him. Eddie is not going to give up though. In the episode "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", Nichole's feelings for Eddie started to change very slowly. After she heard his music, she started to ease toward being his friend and told her that he was kind of cool. As she was listening to his music, she was also joyfully smiling. Since then, the two of them have interacted more as friends, though Eddie still sometimes annoyingly hits on Nichole, and she will still constantly reject him and rudely turn him down. In the episode "Boy II Man", Nichole fell in love with a new boy at the school named Chris, was came across as extremely obvious to Eddie. Knowing that she loves someone else, Eddie's heart was broken and he sank into a deep depression and started doing nothing but laying down in bed, being miserable for days. *'Allison': After his recent heartbreak with Nichole in the episode "Boy II Man", Eddie had to move on to a new girl and so when he went to his piccolo playing class, he saw a girl named Alison, who was the only one other student there. Eddie then, immediately fell in love with her. In the episode "The Fall Ball", he danced with her at the middle school dance and in the episode "Good Morning Orlando", Eddie came to the confusing realization that he and Alison had apparently, officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, as of the events of The Fall Ball. He learned that Alison was considering Eddie her boyfriend after Eddie had "asked her to dance." She interpreted this as him actually asking her out and by the rules of 7th grade society, he did, and he just didn't know that. Being confused about the reason they were still in a relationship, Eddie was too nervous to directly confront Alison and so all of their interactions from that point on were short and pretty awkward, but only he noticed its awkwardness. Eddie eventually told Alison that he had no idea that they were dating, making Alison get angry at him, not talk to him for like, a day, and then eventually come back to him, saying that they're stronger for their previous fight. Since then, Eddie and Alison have finally had a normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship with direct interactions and truthful, clear communication, from that point on. *'Honey': Honey was Eddie's first love interest in the series but it only lasted for one episode. In "The Shunning", Eddie believed that he would get more respect if he had a girlfriend and he immediately started targeting Honey when he saw her running around outside. His first direct interaction with her was when he was trying to seduce her and Honey was slightly put off by this, not knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Eventually, it came to the point where Honey figured out and she gave in, telling him that she'd do something with him in front of his friends. They both hugged and as they did, Eddie grabbed her butt. Shortly after, Eddie's love for her ended once he saw Nichole. Since then, Eddie is no longer in love with Honey and they only see each other as friends. However, their interactions are not forgotten as seen in the episode "Persistent Romeo" where his friends mentioned the situation and expressed that they still had respect for him for doing that. Criminal Record Eddie is usually a nice person, but due to his rebellious nature, he often resorts to serious methods to get everything his way, even if it's against the law. * Assault: He physically assaulted Walter for rudely taking away his turn at the school cafeteria microwave by punching him and kicking his groin area. Jessica and Louis defend that Eddie was standing up for himself given that Hunter and his staff did nothing to aid Eddie. ("Pilot"). * Violation of Alcohol Laws: He and Nichole hosted a party serving alcoholic drinks without adult supervision, which got him arrested. ("Louisween"). * '''Attempting to Drive without a License: '''He tried stealing his parents' car and using it without their consent or a DMV License. Eddie failed to do so anyways and ran out of time to use the car to pick up Allison and go shopping all because he left the keys inside the car after all the doors got locked. ("How to Be an American") Even the real-life Eddie Huang has a criminal record too, although those crimes differ from what the TV series Eddie Huang has done. Trivia *Eddie's real name is actually "Chungi Yi Ming" for that is the Chinese name that was given to him at birth. Eddie is just the American name that he chooses to go by. **Although he is Chinese and this is supposed to be a Chinese name, the name "Chungi" is a Vietnamese name, making his surname a Vietnamese name. *His voice has gotten deeper starting from Season 4 mainly because of his actor's puberty. Gallery Fresh off the boat Bitch!.jpg|Eddie's debut in the "Pilot". An example of Eddie's black stereotype clothing. Eddie eating food.jpg|Eddie eating dinner. Eddie's really happy and cool.jpg|Eddie is happy. Eddie mad on his first day of school.jpg|Eddie on his first day of school. Eddie in the shunning.jpg|Eddie's outfit, worn at the party in "The Shunning". Eddie_the_Fajita_Man.jpg|Eddie's job at Cattleman's ranch. Eddie talking to Nichole in detention.jpg|Eddie and Nichole in "License to Sell". External Links *http://abc.go.com/shows/fresh-off-the-boat/cast/character-eddie-huang *http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0502037/?ref_=tt_cl_t3 Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Huang Family Category:Students Category:Asians Category:Major Characters Category:Males